


Życie pełne wspólnych chwil

by Acrimonia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Fights, Friendship, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Love, Magic, Slow To Update, Teenage Drama
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acrimonia/pseuds/Acrimonia
Summary: Ona była dramatyczna. On dynamiczny. Ona precyzyjna. On impulsywny. On miał na imię James, a ona Lily i pewnego dnia doszło do pocałunku, ale wcześniej do wielu kłótni, bo on był zarozumiały, a ona słodka, a sprawy sercowe wymagają czasu.





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Life and Times](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/48602) by Jewels5. 



> Tytuł oryginału: The life and times [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/5200789/1/The-Life-and-Times]  
> Autor: Jewels5  
> Tłumacz: Acrimonia  
> Zgoda: jest  
> Fandom: Harry Potter  
> Paring/bohaterowie: Jily  
> Beta: Rzan i Arcanum  
> Liczba słów: 9840  
> A/N: Ona była dramatyczna. On dynamiczny. Ona precyzyjna. On impulsywny. On miał na imię James, a ona Lily i pewnego dnia doszło do pocałunku, ale wcześniej do wielu kłótni, bo on był zarozumiały, a ona słodka, a sprawy sercowe wymagają czasu.
> 
> Jest to mój pierwszy tasiemiec, a jednocześnie jedno z najbardziej cenionych fanfików o tym pairingu po angielskiej stronie fandomu. Tłumaczenie przejęte. I prawdopodobnie będę to tłumaczyć dwadzieścia kolejnych lat (o ile wcześniej nie wykituję).

 

** Prolog **

 

— Nikt nie śmieje się z Boga, patrząc w koniec różdżki*.

Jej słowa, wypływające z doskonałych, wąskich ust tak wyraźnie, jakby były wypowiedziane dosłownie przed chwilą, rozbrzmiewały w głowie Jamesa: w kółko i w kółko, jak bicie bębna. W jego umyśle była piękną szesnastolatką siedzącą na korytarzu, podczas gdy światło z pochodni padało na jej bladą, nieskazitelną skórę i jasnozielone oczy. Minęły dopiero dwa lata, a już wiele rzeczy zdążyło się zmienić. Oczywiście — wciąż była piękna, możliwe, że nawet bardziej, ale zawsze musiała istnieć różnica pomiędzy sposobem pojmowania piękna tego, które się posiada, a tym, którego się pragnie z daleka. 

— Nikt nie śmieje się z Boga, kiedy patrzy w koniec różdżki. — Po raz kolejny przypomniał sobie jej słowa i lekko się uśmiechnął, ponieważ Lily miała rację. Tak jak zazwyczaj. Wycelowany czubek różdżki wroga pomiędzy jego oczami, podczas gdy jego własna leżała poza zasięgiem wzroku, był wspomnianym Bogiem. Istniało jakieś znaczenie i sens oraz, przede wszystkim, powód do tego, by przeżyć, bo gdzieś istniał porządek, prawda, powaga i coś poza końcem różdżki. Zapisał sobie w głowie, żeby przekazać Lily, że miała rację: że tego rodzaju groźba robi ze sceptyków tchórzy. Przypuszczał, że to irracjonalne, ale to nie było istotne. Późne uznanie bóstwa mogło być aktem intelektualnego tchórzostwa, ale obecnie czyniło go odważnym. Lily zazwyczaj miała rację. 

Poczuł, jak zaczyna się uśmiechać, i czekał na klątwę — klątwę, która miała to wszystko zakończyć lub chociaż spowodować ostry ból czy utratę przytomności. Ale nie nadeszła. W końcu wróg otworzył usta, choć klątwa dalej nie nadciągała.

— Ona cię nie kocha — warknął rozpaczliwie. — Nie kocha. 

Najwidoczniej nikt nie śmiał się z Boga, kiedy tracił jedyną osobę, którą kochał. 

James pozwolił, by słowa go raniły, wiedząc, że musiały być prawdą. Pozwolił, by ból go wypełnił, ale nie, by przejął nad nim kontrolę. Pokiwał głową. 

— Możliwe — odpowiedział w końcu. — Ale z tym sobie poradzę. 

Rozbity apatią Jamesa starszy czarodziej zmrużył brązowe oczy i mocno zacisnął usta. Młodzieńczy urok, który posiadał jeszcze rok temu, zniknął. 

— Wkrótce będziesz martwy — powiedział. 

James zamrugał. To była dość dziwaczna myśl: wkrótce martwy, ale zaraz po tym skinął głową. 

— Śmiało — odpowiedział wyzywającym tonem. — Dawno się z tym pogodziłem. 

Ponieważ wreszcie zrozumiał, co te słowa oznaczały. 

 

* * *

* Dałam w, a nie na koniec różdżki z tego powodu, że widzę tę scenę tak: ktoś celuje w Ciebie różdżką, patrzysz na nią, chcąc, tak jakby przewiercić ją wzrokiem do rdzenia, a więc wzdłuż. Bo jednak tu nie chodzi o końcówkę różdżki.


	2. Rozdział 1.: Dobre dziewczynki mówią „kocham cię”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rozdział tłumaczyła waydale, ja udostępniam za jej zgodą. W żaden sposób nie ingerowałam w ten rozdział.

 

 

 

**Rozdział 1 – „Dobre Dziewczynki Mówią 'Kocham Cię'"**

**Lub**

**„Jak Toczący Się Kamień"**

 

Ona czasami myślała, że jeśli zeskoczyłaby z Wieży Astronomicznej, po prostu by odpłynęła.

On nie mógł sobie przypomnieć ostatniego razu, kiedy pomyślał, zanim wykonał skok.

Ona wierzyła w Boga.

On palił zbyt dużo.

Ona pierwszy raz całowała się w zalanym słońcem ogrodzie w wieku piętnastu lat.

On stracił dziewictwo z dziewczyną o imieniu Sarah w wieku piętnastu lat.

Ona chciała pisać.

On chciał grać w Quidditcha.

Ona myślała, że jest zakochana i nie lubiła tego faktu.

On wiedział, że jest zakochany i zdecydowanie to mu się nie podobało.

Ona dużo się uśmiechała i śmiała.

On także.

Ona była dramatyczna.

On był dynamiczny.

Ona precyzyjna.

On impulsywny.

Ona doskonale rozwiązywała kłótnie.

On doskonale rozwiązywał kłótnie, ale zamiast tego często uciekał się do zadawania ciosów pięścią.

Ona przez siedem lat odsiedziała siedem szlabanów.

On odsiedział siedemdziesiąt cztery.

Ona myślała, że on nie ma piątej klepki.

On myślał, że ona jest wręcz niepoczytalna.

Czymkolwiek jeszcze może się to okazać, jest to przede wszystkim historia miłosna. Jest to historia o tym jak chłopak i dziewczyna doszli do – a potem zdali sobie z tego sprawę – bycia w sobie zakochanymi. Widzicie, jest prawdopodobne, że zakochanie się było najważniejszą rzeczą, jaką kiedykolwiek osiągnęli, a osiągnęli pewną ilość całkiem ważnych rzeczy. On był Jamesem, a ona była Lily i pewnego dnia doszło do pocałunku, ale przed tym doszło do wielu kłótni, gdyż on był zarozumiały, a ona była słodka, a kwestie serca mogą wymagać czasu.

Zaczęło się to – on będzie potem spekulował, gdy będzie patrzył w koniec różdżki, która z łatwością mogłaby go zabić – od ciosu pięścią. Prostym ruchem jego ramienia, gdy jego pięść spotkała się ze szczęką Nicolaia Mulcibera, rzucając tego drugiego na ziemię i powodując sporo zamieszania.

Zaczęło się to – ona będzie potem spekulowała, gdy będzie stać na progu pokoju, zastanawiając się czy to kiedykolwiek mogło zadziałać – pocałunkiem: prostym ruchem stania na palcach i obejmowania Luke'a Harpera na peronie dworca kolejowego w wiosce Hogsmeade.

Czy _faktycznie_ on lub ona byli słuszni nie jest dla nas sprawą do rozstrzygnięcia, ale tak czy inaczej obydwoje zgodzili się, że „to" zaczęło się 1 września, 1975: pierwszego dnia szóstego roku w Hogwarcie Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa. I, po prostu aby zachować kolejność rzeczy, ta historia zaczyna się wydarzeniem, które _ona_ twierdzi, że wszystko rozpoczęło. Stała na peronie w Hogsmeade około w pół do dwudziestej 1 września, widząc swojego chłopaka, z którym była od dwóch miesięcy, pierwszy raz od dwóch dni i pocałowali się.

( _Kocham cię_ )

Usta Luke'a Harpera były ciepłe. Był on delikatny, skromny i ostrożny, poruszając się wolno i postępując według jej wskazówek. Nie było żadnej muzyki, ale pocałunek zdawał się błądzić po stronie romantyczności. To było pomyślne – pomyślała – ponieważ jej charakter był zdecydowanie romantyczny. Oglądała czarnobiałe filmy i lubiła obraz śniegu w jej włosach, na miłość boską; _oczywiście_ , że romantyczność była dobrą rzeczą. _Oczywiście_ , że chciała... dlaczego, u licha, jej umysł tak majaczył? Powinna całować się ze swoim chłopakiem, nie... Dobry Boże.

Oderwali się od siebie, a on uśmiechnął się swoim pięknym, klasycznym, równo uzębionym uśmiechem. Była to być może jego najlepsza cecha i sprawiła zaistniałą między nimi około piętnastosekundową ciszę całkiem przyjemną. Lily Evans spędziła większość wakacji z Luke'iem Harperem, więc pocałunek na peronie kolejowym być może nie był tak dramatycznym gestem, jakby mógł być, ale _byli_ rozdzieleni przez ostatnie dwa dni, więc był jakiś sens oczekiwanego spotkania.

Niebo zaczęło ciemnieć i pochodnie stacji Hogsmeade zapaliły się, kiedy Hogwart Ekspres wjechał na stację jakieś dziesięć minut wcześniej; teraz wszyscy, prawie około dwieście pięćdziesiąt pasażerów pociągu, byli wysadzeni i przygotowywali się do wyruszenia do zamku, którym był Hogwart Szkoła Magii i Czarodziejstwa. Słabe światło księżyca ledwie rozświetlało przydługą ścieżkę do otwartych drzwi szkolnych zamku. Pierwszorocznych Hogwartu odprowadził dozorca Hagrid w kierunku łódek, które miały ich przewieźć przez jezioro i do drogi, podczas gdy starsi uczniowie ruszyli do powozów bez koni, które obierały zastępczą drogę przez wioskę Hogsmeade.

W kiepskim oświetleniu Luke nie wyglądał najlepiej, ale nie znaczyło to, że nie był absolutnie zachwycający z gładkimi brązowymi włosami, czułymi brązowymi oczami i, naturalnie, tym uśmiechem. Nawet kiedy Lily była poirytowana Luke'iem – rzadka okazja – ten uśmiech powodował gwałtowny podskok jej żołądka. Teraz, kiedy jej dłonie opierały się o jego klatkę piersiową – jedna ręka łagodnie dotykała palcami jego idealnie prostego srebrno-niebieskiego mundurkowego krawatu – zdała sobie sprawę, że ostatnie dwa miesiące (czas trwania jej związku z Luke'iem) były naprawdę dość przyjemne.

Luke był porządnym typem chłopaka: nie bardzo przejmował się polityką czy _poważnymi_ rzeczami, ale był romantyczny i był uosobieniem wszystkiego, czym dla szesnastoletniej dziewczyny _powinien_ być siedemnastoletni chłopak. Mieszkał w Hogsmeade, ponieważ jego rodzina posiadała tutaj przedsiębiorstwo, dlatego właśnie nie jechał Ekspresem Hogwart jak reszta uczniów; jednakże spotkał się z Lily na stacji, co było uroczym gestem... raczej jak coś z czarnobiałego filmu, pomyślała Lily.

Jakkolwiek, w jednym momencie szczęśliwe wspomnienia Lily z wakacji zostały całkowicie rozwiane.

\- Kocham cię – powiedział Luke.

Tak jak jego pocałunek, jego ton był delikatny i skromny, choć właśnie ten gest wyrażenia swojej miłości po zaledwie dwóch miesiącach w ogóle nie był ostrożny. Czas zamarł przy wypowiedzi tych dwóch słów, a serce Lily biło bardzo szybko... nie w dobry sposób. Rozważyła swoje opcje.

Kochał ją. _Kochał_ ją. Miłość była duża. Miłość była epicka. Miłość była... Oczywiście bardzo _lubiła_ Luke'a. Lubiła sposób, w jakim jego dłonie opierały się na jej biodrach, kiedy całowali się i to, że w miarę przekonująco udał, że mu się podobało, kiedy słuchali jej płyt Leda Zeppelina. Lubiła to, że był śmiesznie nieśmiały przed jej matką i że _ani razu_ nie zapytał o jej przyjaźń ze Snapem. Lubiła jego uśmiech i to, że nie zawsze starał się krytykować to co myślała. Lubiła to, że nie zdawał się mieć nic przeciwko „nie śpieszeniu się z rzeczami" i to że mówił te głupie romantyczne rzeczy jak bohater średniowiecznego wiersza.

 _Lubię Luke'a_ , pomyślała.

_Kocham kogoś innego._

I to utkwiło w jej umyśle.

\- Nie mogę powiedzieć tego samego – mruknęła Lily po czasie, który wydawał się wiecznością, ale w rzeczywistości był tylko paroma sekundami. Jednak zmieszanie w oczach Lily było wystarczającą wskazówką dla Luke'a, by wiedzieć, jaka _nie_ będzie jej odpowiedź. Kiwnął ponuro głową. – Luke, posłuchaj, to nie tak, że ja nie... że mi na tobie bardzo nie zależy, ponieważ zależy. – Peron stawał się coraz mniej zaludniony, gdy inni uczniowie zapełniali powozy. Lily nawet nie rozważała pomysłu podania Luke'owi _prawdziwego_ powodu, dlaczego nie mogła powiedzieć mu tych dwóch cholernych słów... nie zrozumiałby.

\- Chcę powiedzieć – kontynuowałam nerwowo – że rozumiesz, jaka jestem. Mam bardzo specyficzne poglądy na miłość i całą resztę, i teoretycznie mogłabym teraz powiedzieć to samo, ale... ale nie znaczyłoby to dość dla mnie. Po prostu nie mogę _tego_ powiedzieć, chyba że będę szczerze, całkowicie mówić _serio_. Jesteśmy razem dopiero _dwa_ miesiące...

\- Dziesięć tygodni – poprawił ją Luke.

\- Ale gdy tak to mówisz, to jedynie brzmi krócej – zauważyła Lily, marszcząc brwi. Skinął ulegle głową, a ona westchnęła. – Jesteś zły?

\- Nie. – Odpowiedź nadeszła natychmiast i bez zawahania, naznaczona szczerością i pragnieniem by ją o tym zapewnić. – Nie, nie jestem zły. I rozumiem... ty... ty jesteś ode mnie rok młodsza i może być dla ciebie trudniej robić takie zobowiązania...

Lily pomyślała, że ten pogląd zawiera więcej protekcjonalności niż pozwalała luka tylko jednego roku, ale nie kłóciła się z tym, ponieważ zaoszczędzało jej to awantury. Tak czy inaczej miał on tutaj moralizatorski ton: _powinna_ być w stanie powiedzieć „ _Też cię kocham_ ".

Zabrała dłonie z jego piersi i otworzyła się przestrzeń pomiędzy dwójką nastolatków. – Lepiej weźmy powóz – powiedział Luke, dosyć szybko odtrącając rozczarowanie. Lily w myślach dodała to do listy godnych podziwu cech, które posiadał ten chłopak: nie chował urazy.

 _Severus chowa urazę_ , pomyślała.

To był fakt. Właściwie w tej właśnie chwili Severus Snape obserwował rozgrywającą się scenę z jego powozu niedaleko i kształtował urazę. Wyglądało na to, że Lily wciąż była w związku z Luke'iem Harperem, a ponieważ w żaden sposób nie mógł znać treści rozmowy młody Ślizgon – blady, brzydki i w każdy inny sposób przeciwieństwo Luke'a Harpera – poczuł gotującą się w nim niechęć. Potem jego powóz zaczął odjeżdżać, a on pośpiesznie odwrócił wzrok, by inni Ślizgoni w powozie nie zauważyli, gdzie patrzył.

\- Przepraszam – powtórzyła Lily, kiedy para skierowała się w stronę czterech pozostałych powozów.

\- Nie myśl o tym – polecił czule Luke. – To nie ma żadnego prawdziwego znaczenia – tylko chciałem powiedzieć ci co _ja_ czuję.

Lily kiwnęła głową, po czym trochę powściągliwie dodała: - Dziękuję. – Uśmiechnął się, pocałował ją w czubek głowy – co sporo razy robił – i para weszła do powozu. Naprawdę zdawał się zapomnieć, ale Lily pozostała skupiona.

Powóz był pusty, kiedy usiedli. – Mam nadzieję, że nikt inny nie wejdzie – zaczął mówić Luke, ale słowa ledwie opuściły jego język, gdy ktoś wepchnął głowę przez otwarte drzwi powozu. Był on przystojny, miał czarne włosy i szaroniebieskie oczy.

\- O, cześć, Lily – rzekł chłopak. – Cześć... inna osobo. – Zerknął na Luke'a, jakby Krukon nie miał żadnej roli w jego celu tutaj.

\- To jest Luke, Syriuszu – powiedziała Lily nowoprzybyłemu. – Luke Harper... on jest w Ravenclawie.

\- Farciarz – zauważył chłopak nazwany Syriuszem. Skierował całą swoją rozmowę do Lily. – Widziałaś Jamesa?

\- Nie...

\- Jesteś pewna? Zniknął, gdy wysiedliśmy z pociągu.

\- Jestem pewna.

\- A ty, Lucas?

\- To Luke.

\- Wiem. Widziałeś Jamesa Pottera?

\- Nie.

\- Dobra. Uroczej jazdy powozem. Pozostańcie cnotliwi.

\- Syriusz, idź – rozkazała Lily.

Syriusz mrugnął. – Do widzenia, Lily. Do widzenia... inna osobo.

Odszedł chwilę później, a Luke pokręcił głową. – Co z nim jest? Jest taki... - Jednak Luke nie miał okazji skończyć myśli, bo wysoka, blondwłosa dziewczyna wpadła do kabiny i zajęła miejsce. Lily podniosła brwi w zdziwieniu.

\- Cześć, Mar, myślałam, że poszłaś do zamku z Milesem.

\- Miles Stimpson – zaczęła Marlene Price z ogniem w jej niebieskich oczach – jest największym, najbardziej nieznośnym _palantem_ , jakiego _kiedykolwiek_ poznałam.

\- Chodzisz z nim przez prawie dwa lata – Lily przypomniała Marlene.

\- Jest dupkiem – oświadczyła blondynka. – On i jego cały głupi, zły, irytujący dom Ravenclaw! – Jakby po raz pierwszy zauważając Luke'a, Marlene dodała: - Bez urazy, Harper.

\- Nie ma sprawy – odparł Luke.

\- Co się stało? – zapytała ostrożnie Lily.

\- On jest bałwanem! – Marlene niemal wrzasnęła. – Porzucił mnie na większość jazdy pociągiem, jak _ty_ dobrze wiesz, Lily, bo byłaś ze mną, a potem gdy wysiadamy z pociągu on prosi mnie bym na niego zaczekała na peronie, podczas gdy on wróci do swojego przedziału by coś zabrać. Więc czekam, a _potem_ , nie dwie minuty później, widzę jak wchodzi do powozu z tą _dziwką_ Alexą Kyle.

\- Alexa Kyle jest dziwką? – spytała sceptycznie Lily.

\- Nie wiem – przyznała Marlene. – Ale prawdopodobnie. I wiesz co jeszcze zrobił? On...

Jednakże zanim Lily miała jakąkolwiek szansę dowiedzenia się o dalszych wyczynach Milesa Stimpsona jako kiepskiego chłopaka, czwarty podróżnik dołączył do powozu. Drzwi magicznie się za nią zamknęły i prawie natychmiast powóz – osiągnąwszy swojego czwartego członka – ruszył w stronę zamku.

\- Donna – zauważyła w zaskoczeniu Lily. Wysoka, atletycznie zbudowana czarnoskóra czarownica z kręconymi ciemnymi włosami i bursztynowymi oczami opadła na miejsce naprzeciwko Luke'a. – Myślałam, że widziałam jak wsiadasz do powozu z Mary.

\- Jestem zaskoczona, że cokolwiek widziałaś – odparła oschle dziewczyna zaadresowana jako Donna – będąc zablokowaną ustami z _tym_ dupkiem. – Machnęła głową w stronę Luke'a. Lily położyła kojącą dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka.

\- Donno Shacklebolt – odezwała się stanowczo rudowłosa – co ci mówiłam o zachowywaniu się jak suka przy ludziach, którzy nie rozumieją, że _zawsze_ jesteś suką?

Donna zrobiła niezadowoloną minę. – Dobra. Przepraszam, Harper – przeprosiła, w ogóle nie brzmiąc przepraszająco. – W końcu tak naprawdę nie jestem na ciebie zła. Po prostu nie cierpię wszystkich facetów.

\- Ja też! – krzyknęła od razu Marlene.

\- Coś, w czym obydwie się zgadzacie – zdumiała Lily. – Może jest pozytywna strona Marlene chodzącej z bałwanem i Donny... nienawidzącej wszystkich.

\- Nie nienawidzę wszystkich – sprzeciwiła się Donna, lecz jej oświadczenie spotkało się z powątpiewającymi spojrzeniami jej wszystkich trzech towarzyszów. – _Nie_.

\- Nie cierpisz większości ludzi – powiedziała do niej Marlene, a kiedy Donna otworzyła usta by zaprotestować, blondynka kontynuowała: - Jaki procent ludzi, którzy siedzą teraz w tym powozie _nie_ nienawidzisz?

Donna rozejrzała się. – Dwadzieścia pięć procent, ale to wypaczona statystyka. _Oczywiście_ nienawidzę siebie, _oczywiście_ nienawidzę Harpera, ze względu na bycie facetem i _oczywiście_ nienawidzę ciebie, Marlene, ze względu na twoje bycie psychotyczną i emocjonalną.

\- Jaka ukochana – powiedziała cierpko Marlene. – Więc nie cierpisz mężczyzn, którzy reprezentują pięćdziesiąt procent populacji i nie cierpisz emocjonalnych ludzi. Don, spójrz prawdzie w oczy, nie znosisz większości ludzi. W istocie nienawidzisz wszystkich prócz Lily i może twojej dziesięcioletniej siostry.

\- Zamknij się, Price. – Marlene skrzyżowała ramiona ze znaczącym wyrazem na jej ładnej twarzy. Donna przewróciła oczami. – Nowy temat – zażądała.

\- Zgoda – zgodziła się Lily. Zerknęła przez okno i zobaczyła czubki wież zamku zaczynające pojawiać się ponad szczytami wzgórza. – Popatrzcie – powiedziała – za niedługo będziemy mieli pierwszy widok Hogwartu. – I mieli chwilę później, gdy zamek pojawił się lśniąc niebiesko w świetle księżyca i każdy kawałek był tak surrealistycznie majestatyczny, jak zapamiętała Lily. Być może Hogwart był jedyną rzeczą na świecie, która nigdy nie zawiodła, by spełnić romantyczne oczekiwania Lily. Powiedziała to pozostałym i podczas gdy Luke uśmiechnął się czule do swojej ładnej rudowłosej dziewczyny, dwie przyjaciółki Lily wymieniły spojrzenia.

\- Co? – spytała Lily, zauważając to.

\- Odeszła Letnia Lily – westchnęła Marlene, imitując nostalgiczny smutek. – Wróciła Hogwarcka Lily. Oczywiście bardzo lubię Hogwarcką Lily, ale zawsze smutno jest patrzeć jak odchodzi Letnia Lily.

\- Letnia Lily? – powtórzył Luke. – Jest więcej niż jeden typ Lily?

\- Jest więcej niż sześćdziesiąt typów Lily – powiedziała do niego Donna, jakby był wielkim głupcem jeszcze tego nie wiedząc.

\- Letnia Lily – wyjaśniła Marlene – siedzi długo na dworze by zobaczyć świetliki. Hogwarcka Lily jest melancholijna.

\- Kiedyś Letnia Lily była przez cały rok – ciągnęła Donna. – Musiałyśmy wytrzymywać z cytatami Percy'ego Byshe Shelley'a w środku lekcji Transmutacji i spostrzeżeniami na temat _niezwykłego piękna blasku świec_ podczas Eliksirów. Ale potem... - Tu Donna zawahała się na najkrótszą sekundę, po czym kontynuowała – potem mała Lily dorosła i tylko musimy znosić Letnią Lily pod koniec semestru i przez wakacje.

Luke położył ramię na barkach Lily, nie dostrzegając zarówno pauzy w wyjaśnieniu Donny, jak i wdzięcznego spojrzenia, jakie jego dziewczyna natychmiast jej po tym posłała. – A czy polubię Hogwarcką Lily?

\- Wszyscy lubią każdy rodzaj Lily – powiedziała do niego Marlene, dość ofensywnie. Spojrzała przez ramię na okno. – Wkrótce będziemy w zamku. – I byli.

( _Powiedział_ )

\- Powiedział „ _kocham cię_ "? – powtórzyła niedowierzająco Donna. Wychodząc z powozów bez koni, dziewczyny – i większość innych uczniów Hogwartu – zaczęły krótką wędrówkę w stronę drzwi zamku. Luke poszedł spotkać się z jego przyjaciółmi Krukonami, z którymi miał zjeść kolację i Lily właśnie skończyła opowiadać jej niezręczne wiadomości. – Tak po prostu? Po dwóch miesiącach _letnio wakacyjnego_ związku? Czy on nie wie, że takie rzeczy nigdy nie przetrwają?

\- Chodziłam z Milesem ponad rok zanim powiedział „kocham cię" – zauważyła gorzko Marlene: - I jestem całkiem pewna, że powiedział to tylko po to by oderwać mnie od faktu, że pisał listy do Sandy Pitterton.

\- Po pierwsze – powiedziała Donna – Marlene, twój chłopak jest dupkiem; my wiemy; ty wiesz; w tym momencie nikogo to nie obchodzi. Po drugie, co, u licha, powiedziałaś Luke'owi? Nie wyglądał na złego... _Nie powiedziałaś tego samego, prawda_?

\- Oczywiście, że tego nie zrobiła – powiedziała ostro Marlene. – Lily nie skłamałaby w takiej sprawie... prawda?

\- Nie, oczywiście, że nie – westchnęła Lily. – Powiedziałam mu tylko, że nie mogę powiedzieć tego samego, tyle. Powiedziałam, że mogłabym powiedzieć coś takiego tylko wtedy, kiedy _całkowicie_ będę mówić serio.

\- I z miejsca z tobą nie zerwał? – zdumiała się Marlene. Lily potrząsnęła głową. – Niektóre dziewczyny mają całe szczęście.

\- Jak kto? – spytał nowy głos, dołączając do grupy. Drobna brunetka z dużymi złotymi kółkami kolczykami i sporym makijażem na oczach pojawiła się przy boku Marlene. Blondynka złączyła ramię z ramieniem nowoprzybyłej.

\- Cześć, Mary – powiedziała Lily – one tylko mówiły o...

\- O tym jakim Luke Harper jest idiotą i powiedział „kocham cię" do Lily.

\- Po zaledwie dwumiesięcznej letniej przygodzie miłosnej? – spytała niedowierzająco dziewczyna nazwana Mary. – To zabawne! – Potem, całkiem serio: - Nie skłamałaś i nie powiedziałaś tego samego, co?

\- Powiedziała mu, że nie jest gotowa – rzekła Donna.

\- I z miejsca z tobą nie zerwał?

\- Nie – powiedziała jej Marlene. – Właściwie to był całkowicie pogodny.

\- Niektóre dziewczyny _naprawdę_ mają całe szczęście – zgodziła się Mary.

\- Tak czy inaczej, gdzie ty byłaś? – spytała Lily. – Przez jazdę powozem...

\- Chcesz powiedzieć po tym jak wy mnie porzuciłyście? – zapytała bezczelnie Mary. – Nie, nie przepraszajcie... Miałam przedział pełen chłopców, co jest i tak lepsze od waszej trójki. Adam McKinnon siedział obok mnie i, mój Boże, czy on urósł tego lata? Musi mieć około sześć stóp wzrostu...

\- Mary, masz zakaz spania z Adamem McKinnonem – rozkazała stanowczo Marlene. – Jest jednym z moich najlepszych przyjaciół, a wszystkie twoje związki kończą się... cóż, zazwyczaj kończą się podpaleniem.

\- Zabawne – odrzekła sardonicznie Mary. – Tak, jestem pewna, że twoja przyjaźń z Adamem jest powodem, dla którego nie chcesz bym z nim spała...

\- Co to ma...?

\- Ktoś widział Jamesa?

Przerwała wyczerpana i zadyszana postać Petera Pettigrew, gdy dotarł na szczyt wzgórka i podszedł do dziewczyn. – Jest tutaj gdzieś, znaczy się James, ale jakoś nie można go znaleźć.

\- Nie widziałam go – odezwała się Donna, a Marlene się zgodziła.

\- Wiesz co, myślę, że zauważyłam go wchodzącego do jednego z pierwszych powozów – dumała niepewnie Mary. – Nie mam pewności... ale zdaje mi się, że może widziałam.

Peter podziękował im i szybko odszedł.

\- Czemu _on_ jest taki zdenerwowany? – zastanawiała się Lily.

Ale nikt nie zważył na ostatni komentarz, bo w tym momencie weszły do zamku. Przez wysokie drewniane drzwi pochód uczniów wszedł do Sali Wejściowej – wielkiej i słabo oświetlonej z wielkimi marmurowymi schodami po lewej i wysokimi drzwiami do Wielkiej Sali na wprost wielkiego pomieszczenia. Jednakże te drzwi były wyjątkowo zamknięte i moment później stało się oczywiste dlaczego. Profesor McGonagall, surowa i imponująca nauczycielka Transmutacji, pozornie zmaterializowała się znikąd i poprosiła o ciszę, kiedy uczniowie zebrali się w Sali Wejściowej.

\- Wygląda na to – odezwała się profesor McGonagall, jej wąskie usta zmarszczyły się z dezaprobatą – że poltergeist Irytek zrobił trochę bałaganu w Wielkiej Sali w odwecie przeciwko panu Filchowi. Większość szkód została usunięta, ale proszę was wszystkich by poczekać kilka minut, podczas gdy pan Filch i profesor Dawton skończą.

Poltergeist Irytek – jeden z wielu duchów Hogwartu – był utrapieniem, jeśli chodzi o Lily, ale z pewnością posiadał jedną wspólną rzecz z uczniami Hogwartu: namiętną niechęć do Filcha, szkolnego dozorcę. Parę pozostałych w wielkiej grupie nastolatków zachichotało z uznaniem na wygłupy Irytka, podczas gdy jeden lub dwóch prefektów wymamrotało coś o „nieznośnym braku poszanowania dla autorytetu" ducha. Lily nie bardzo miała coś przeciwko poczekaniu paru minut na rozpoczęcie uroczystości (mianowicie Ceremonii Przydziału i Uczty Powitalnej), jeśli było to kosztem Filcha.

Słuchała z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem gdy Marlene i Mary nadrabiały u siebie straty w najnowszych plotkach, kiedy klepnięcie w ramię ją odciągnęło. Remus Lupin – najlepszy przyjaciel Syriusza Blacka, Petera Pettigrew i Jamesa Pottera, jak również towarzysz Lily w Gryffońskim prefektowaniu – stał przy jej boku z rozdrażnioną miną na jego chudej, bladej twarzy.

\- Lily, widziałaś...?

\- Pottera? – dokończyła za niego Lily. Potaknął z nadzieją, ale potrząsnęła głową. – Obawiam się, że nie, chociaż jeśli jesteś zainteresowany znalezieniem Syriusza Blacka lub Petera Pettigrew może mogę pomóc.

\- Nie, _ich_ znalazłem – burknął Remus. – Teraz szukamy Jamesa. Cóż, w każdym razie dzięki...

\- Nie ma za co – powiedziała Lily; lubiła Remusa. – Do zobaczenia. – Zaczął odchodzić, a Lily wróciła uwagą do jej przyjaciółek, do czasu gdy raz jeszcze została rozproszona przez klepnięcie jej ramienia. – Wciąż go nie widziałam, Re... - Tym razem to nie był Remus Lupin. – Sev – zauważyła Lily ze zdziwieniem. Teraz stał obok niej Severus Snape. Lily próbowała przypomnieć sobie ostatni raz, kiedy wydawał się tak spięty w rozmawianiu z _nią_ i oszacowała to na pierwszy raz, kiedy się spotkali, więcej niż siedem lat temu.

\- Cześć, Lily – zaczął Severus w swoim najmniej komfortowym głosie; - miałem nadzieję, że możemy porozmawiać przez minutę.

Lily rozejrzała się po sali w poszukiwaniu ślizgońskich przyjaciół Severusa. W końcu zlokalizowała ich w miejscu całkiem odległym i około sto uczniów dalej, widocznie nieświadomych, że Severus nie był już wśród nich. – Rozumiem – powiedziała zgorzkniale Lily do Ślizgona – że teraz jest ze mną całkiem bezpiecznie rozmawiać. Nie jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie tego, że Mulciber i Avery złapią cię na rozmowie ze szlamą. – Znowu zaczęła się odwracać.

\- To nie tak! – zaprotestował Severus, a ona się zatrzymała. Mary, Marlene i Donna przerwały rozmowę by popatrzeć.

\- Więc jak? – zażądała. Kiedy nie miał odpowiedzi, Lily ciągnęła: - Severusie, myślałam że było to dość oczywiste pod koniec ostatniego semestru, że nie będziemy już tego _robić_. To zbyt wielkie obciążenie na nas obojga.

\- Lily... - Severus rzucił ostrożne spojrzenie w kierunku jej trzech przyjaciółek. – Możemy porozmawiać o tym gdzieindziej?

\- Czemu? _Moi_ przyjaciele nie mają problemu z moim rozmawianiem z tobą.

Donna zaczęła się sprzeczać, ale Marlene ją kopnęła.

\- Lily – westchnął ociężale Severus. – Kiedy mi wybaczysz?

\- _Wybaczyłam_ ci, Sev – powiedziała ostro Gryffonka. – Po prostu nie sądzę, że możemy być jeszcze przyjaciółmi.

\- Ale ja nie _zamierzałem_...

\- Tak, zamierzałeś i nie ma żadnego użytku w dyskutowaniu tej sprawy. Zawsze tylko kończymy powtarzając się, aż jesteśmy zbyt wściekli by rozsądnie rozmawiać.

\- Byliśmy przyjaciółmi przez siedem lat... - powiedział ściszonym głosem Severus (ale on zawsze mówił tak cicho). – To nie może tak po prostu odejść z dnia na dzień przez jeden mały błąd.

\- Jednak był to wiele mówiący błąd – odpowiedziała cicho Lily. – Sev, proszę, po prostu idź.

\- _Nie_. – Uparcie. – Nie, dopóki mi nie powiesz, że możemy znów być przyjaciółmi. Nie odpowiedziałaś na żadną z moich sów w tym lecie i praktycznie uciekłaś po spotkaniu prefektów dziś rano.

Zaimponował jej, bez wątpienia. Severus nigdy nie mówił głośno o osobistych sprawach przed innymi... tym bardziej jej przyjaciółkami. W zasadzie w siedmiu latach przyjaźni Lily nie mogła sobie przypomnieć jednego przypadku, w którym tak naprawdę odniósłby się on do ich przyjaźni publicznie. Być może jego skrucha była szczera...

Natychmiast zatrzymała swoje uczucia. Nie miało to znaczenia, czy teraz było mu przykro... zbyt trudno było z nim być przyjaciółmi. Zbyt trudno jej się poświęcać, kiedy on wydawał się tylko powiększać między nimi odstęp.

\- Proszę cię, idź, Sev – powtórzyła Lily. Wyglądał jakby miał się spierać, kiedy przybyły okoliczności łagodzące w postaci Nicolaia Mulcibera i Samuela Avery'ego.

Czasami los śmiesznie działa.

Zaczęło się to w ich czwartym roku.

Syriusz Orion Black – znany rozrabiaka w szkole – poszukiwał swojego najlepszego przyjaciela Jamesa Pottera. James Potter był na szlabanie przez większość tego poranka (sobotniego w marcu) za podpalenie peleryny Lily Evans, z powodu dwóch głównych powodów: pierwszego, że wtedy James był całkowicie zadurzony w Lily, i drugiego, że Lily powiedziała Jamesowi, że nie jest on tak utalentowanym graczem Quidditcha jak Puchon Liam Lyle (wyraźnie fałszywe oświadczenie, które wygłosiła tylko po to by go zirytować). W następstwie wyżej wymienionego incydentu z płonącą-peleryną profesor McGonagall skazała Jamesa na tygodniowy szlaban, a Syriusz Black – zapominając o tym – wyruszył na poszukiwanie swojego przyjaciela tego sobotniego poranka w marcu, 1974.

W pewnym momencie w ciągu tych poszukiwań Syriusz usłyszał garstkę Ślizgonów przechwalających się głośno tym czy tamtym, idąc sąsiednim korytarzem. Syriusz od razu postanowił wypróbować nowy czar, którego nauczył się poprzedniego wieczora i zaczął szukać w korytarzu miejsca na ukrycie się. Niestety korytarz na drugim piętrze w zachodnim skrzydle zamku Hogwart jest wyjątkowo odsłonięty i był tylko jeden gobelin wiszący na całej długości korytarza. Syriusz dał nura za gobelin zastanawiając się czy w ogóle było możliwe, by Ślizgoni go nie zobaczyli, a kiedy to robił młody pan Black odkrył coś dziwnego. Drzwi.

Prawdopodobnie był to jedynie zapomniany schowek na miotły, ten maleńki pokoik, który leżał za drzwiami, które leżały za gobelinem na korytarzu na drugim piętrze w zachodnim skrzydle zamku Hogwart, lecz Syriusz lubił tajemne rzeczy i – w efekcie – stał się całkiem zachwycony sekretnym pomieszczeniem. Był nim całkiem zachwycony, tak bardzo, że kiedy przypadkowo wyjawił jego lokalizację Poltergeistowi Irytkowi podczas szczególnie nudnego szlabanu (powinien czyścić trofea, ale przestał, by pogadać z psotnym duchem) około rok później. Potem Syriusz zdał sobie sprawę, że tajemna natura lokalizacji tego schowka była całkowicie stracona i nie mógł już dłużej uważać go za swój. Jednakże odkrył nowy schowek na miotły w następnym tygodniu i nie był szalenie zrozpaczony.

Jednak Irytek, jak się okazało, zbyt bardzo lubił tajemne rzeczy. To jego wiedza o schowku na miotły sprawiła, że spłatał figla swojemu zaprzysiężonemu wrogowi, dozorcy Argusowi Filchowi 27 sierpnia, 1975. Usunął każdą nie-meblową rzecz z gabinetu dozorcy i przyniósł je do schowka na miotły, który kiedyś ujawnił mu Syriusz Black. Jak można się było spodziewać, Filch był wściekły. Zabrało mu dwa dni na znalezienie swoich rzeczy.

Wtedy właśnie Filch poprosił Dumbledore'a by wyrzucić duchy z Uczty Powitalnej, a Dumbledore, będąc współczującym dyrektorem, zgodził się na to żądanie. I, kiedy Filch poinformował Irytka, że Dumbledore zabronił mu przyjścia w tym roku na Ucztę Powitalną, Irytek postanowił narobić bałaganu w Wielkiej Sali, by opóźnić uroczystości i generalnie zirytować Filcha. I w tym, i w tym osiągnął cel.

Tak więc Ceremonia Przydziału nie nastąpiła na czas, a uczniowie byli zmuszeni czekać w Sali Wejściowej, kiedy ostatnie śmiecie były sprzątane przez profesor Dawton i pana Filcha. Z tego powodu Severus Snape miał okazję wymknąć się swoim Ślizgońskim przyjaciołom i stanąć twarzą w twarz ze swoją byłą najlepszą przyjaciółką Lily Evans, kiedy ta stała, słuchając jej przyjaciółek dzielących się średnio interesującymi plotkami. Wskutek tego ta dwójka – Lily i Severus – zaczęła się sprzeczać i, w porywie chwili, nie zauważyli, że Nicolai Mulciber i Samuel Avery dostrzegli ich rozmowę i ruszyli w ich kierunku.

Gdyby Mulciber i Avery _nie_ przybyliby w tym danym momencie historii, reszta tej opowieści mogłaby potoczyć się bardzo, bardzo inaczej. Jednakże, przybyli, a ona nie potoczyła inaczej, a było to wszystko z powodu Lily Evans, która fałszywie powiedziała Jamesowi Potterowi, że nie był tak utalentowanym graczem Quidditcha jak Puchon Liam Lyle.

Czasami los śmiesznie działa.

\- Severusie – powiedział Mulciber, wysoki, chudy chłopak ze zwężonymi oczami. – Co my _tu_ mamy? – Wskazał na małą scenę pomiędzy jego kolegą z domu, a Lily. Pojawiło się paru innych Ślizgonów, w tym ładna ciemnowłosa dziewczyna i przystojny jasny chłopak.

\- Severusie – odezwała się dziewczyna – co ty robisz?

\- Och, jak najbardziej, Colisto, nie przejmuj się swoimi manierami z _mojego_ powodu – wtrąciła sardonicznie Lily. Nie zauważyła, że Donna ukradkiem wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę, oczekując kłótni.

\- Musisz nam wybaczyć – wtrącił Mulciber, roztaczając kłamliwy urok; - Widzisz, Severus powiedział, że wasz... związek... się zakończył.

Severus otworzył usta, by się odezwać, ale Lily nie była zainteresowana jego usprawiedliwieniami. – Powiedział prawdę – powiedziała, uważając by nie pokazać, jak bardzo zraniło ją usłyszenie tych wiadomości. – Już nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Wygraliście. – Myślała, że ostatnia część pocieszy ich dumę i położy kres jakiejkolwiek zaczynającej się kłótni.

\- Uważaj, Evans – odparowała dziewczyna Colista.

\- Chodźcie – wymamrotał Severus, ale reszta Ślizgonów go zignorowała. Remus Lupin zauważając, że Lily wydawała się być w jakimś sporze powrócił do jej boku.

\- Czy coś jest nie w porządku, Lily? – zapytał, jego wzrok chłodno padł na Severusa.

\- Nie – powiedziała szybko Lily. – Nic się nie dzieje. Wszystko w porządku. Ci _dobrzy_ uczniowie właśnie odchodzili.

\- _My_ zdecydujemy, kiedy odejdziemy – wtrącił krępy i zacięty Samuel Avery. Lily przewróciła oczami i raz jeszcze zaczęła się odwracać. Zauważyła, że sporo ludzi przerwało swoje rozmowy, by obserwować scenę, prawdopodobnie mając nadzieję, że stanie się coś dramatycznego, jak często się działo, kiedy sprzeczali się Ślizgoni i Gryffoni.

\- Nie będziecie się pojedynkować? – zadał pytanie jakiś naiwny dwuroczniak po krótkiej ciszy.

\- _Nie_ – odrzekła Lily. Również Remus ukradkiem wyciągnął swoją różdżkę _na wszelki wypadek_.

\- O co chodzi? – spytała Colista. – Nie uważacie, że wasza dwójka może nas pokonać?

\- Nasza _piątka_ – poprawiła ją Mary, biorąc krok do przodu, jej różdżka także była wyciągnięta. Lily nagle zauważyła, że była jedną z niewielu, których różdżki jeszcze nie były wyciągnięte.

\- Och, jestem śmiertelnie przerażona – zadrwiła Colista. – Co powiesz, szlamo Macdonald? Chciałabyś, by Avery dał ci kolejny posmak jego bardziej pomysłowych klątw?

Marlene i Donna obydwie podeszły o krok do przodu. Lily je powstrzymała. – Zamknij się, Black – warknęła do Colisty. – I mówię serio – jeśli chcesz utrzymać ten uroczy, magicznie zdobyty nosek, już nigdy _więcej_ tak się nie odezwiesz. – Był ogień w jej tonie i pewność siebie Colisty lekko osłabła. Blondyn stojący obok niej położył dłoń na jej ramieniu.

\- Co się tutaj dzieje? – Przybył Syriusz Black, przyprowadzając ze sobą Petera Pettigrew i poczucie, że cała sytuacja się nasiliła.

\- _Nic_ – rzekła szybko Lily, posyłając Syriuszowi spojrzenie, które kazało mu trzymać się z daleka.

\- Czyż to nie jest mój kuzyn zdrajca krwi! – skomentowała Colista. – Jak to jest żyć na ulicy, gdzie twoje miejsce?

\- Zamknij się, Black – warknął Syriusz.

\- _Ty_ się zamknij, Black – odparowała Colista. Syriusz podszedł o krok, ale Lily powstrzymała go ramieniem.

\- Może powinnaś iść – mruknął blondyn do ucha Colisty.

\- Wyluzuj, Zabini – warknęła do niego. – Nie jesteś mi nic _winien_.

\- Choć on ma rację – powiedział Syriusz z udawanym niepokojem. – Możesz chcieć się z tego wycofać, kochana Colisto. Może to być niewygodne dla kogoś z twoją delikatną naturą. Avery może cię zabrać... - Powiedział to jakby oferując przyjacielską radę staremu towarzyszowi. – Wiem, że przez lata nie mógł się doczekać by spotkać się z tobą na osobności.

Chłopak Zabini podniósł swoją różdżkę, a Lily walczyła, by pohamować Syriusza. - Czy wszyscy się uspokoją? – powiedziała ostro. – Nawet gdyby pojedynkowanie się nad tym kogo Avery chce bzyknąć _było_ inteligentną decyzją, profesor McGonagall jest gdzieś tutaj i wszyscy przez to będziemy w tarapatach. Teraz czy wszyscy mogą wrócić do swoich własnych spraw? _Wszyscy!_ – dodała znacząco do widzów. Nikt się nie ruszył, przez chwilę obserwatorzy mogli szanować Lily, ale na pewno nie mogli przepuścić okazji by oglądać coś, co obiecywało być nadzwyczajną walką.

\- Po prostu chodźmy – powtórzył swoje błaganie Severus. Nikomu nie patrzył w oczy.

\- Poczekaj chwilkę – odezwał się Mulciber, oślizgły jak zawsze. – Severusie, Colista postawiła interesujące pytanie...

\- Naprawdę? – wtrąciła rozpaczliwa Lily. – Nie byłam szalenie zainteresowana.

Jakby jej nie słyszał, Mulciber kontynuował: - Powiedziałeś nam, że twoja przyjaźń z Evans się skończyła, a jednak znajdujemy cię tutaj w głębokiej rozmowie z nią. _Ja_ nie mam żadnych wątpliwości co do twej lojalności, ale sądzę, że Avery ma. Nieprawdaż, Sam?

Samuel Avery, ciemny facet, rozejrzał się w oszołomieniu, nagle świadomy, że do niego przemówiono, ale nie był pewny czemu. – Po prostu powiedz „tak" – warknęła Colista, wywracając szarymi oczami.

\- Och, jasne. Ta. Tak.

\- Myślę, że powinieneś mu to udowodnić, Severusie – ciągnął Mulciber.

\- Nick, daj spokój – powiedział blondyn Zabini. – Nie tutaj... na pewno zostanie złapany. – Lily czuła ulgę widząc, że przynajmniej _jeden_ z domniemanych „przyjaciół" Snape'a miał coś w mózgu. Jednakże Colista uciszyła Zabiniego, a on ustąpił.

\- Nie chcę byś ją _zranił_ czy coś – kontynuował Mulciber. – Nie śniłbym by o to prosić. Severusie, musisz tylko udowodnić Avery'emu, że twoja lojalność jest _całkowita_ wobec twoich prawdziwych przyjaciół... do Slytherina, musisz tylko dać mi różdżkę Lily Evans.

Rzekomo prosta prośba była z pewnością podchwytliwym oświadczeniem. By dostać różdżkę Lily Severus musiałby – przypuszczalnie – ją rozbroić używając swojej.

\- Nie dostaniesz mojej różdżki – powiedziała stanowczo Lily, przez cały czas ściskając ramię Syriusza, by nie mógł zaatakować. – W zasadzie cała ta rozmowa jest oficjalnie _skończona_. – Lecz nikt jej nie słuchał.

\- _Zrób to_ , Severusie – rzekła Colista. – Zrób to albo nie będziesz naszym przyjacielem.

\- Snape, jeśli podniesiesz różdżkę na Lily – odezwała się Donna – naruszysz regulamin Hogwartu i będziesz w pozycji do szlabanu.

Avery prychnął. Najwyraźniej jeśli Snape _nie_ podniesie teraz różdżki na Lily, będzie w pozycji o wiele gorszej niż szlaban.

\- Wiecie co – zaczęła z rozdrażnieniem rudowłosa; - to jest takie głupie. Jeśli chcesz moją różdżkę, po prostu ją weź. Jednak potrzebuję jej jutro na lekcje. – Wyciągnęła swoją różdżkę do Severusa. Mulciber podniósł rękę w ostrzeżeniu.

\- Weź ją sobie, Severusie – powiedział, wszystkie ślady jego powierzchownego uroku zniknęły. Lily spojrzała Mulciberowi w oczy i znowu odłożyła swoją różdżkę. Severus _nie_ zaatakuje jej. Nie _mógłby_.

\- Severusie – mruknęła Colista. – _Zrób to teraz_.

\- Teraz – zgodził się Avery.

Większość uczniów naokoło zatrzymało się by obserwować dramat. Lily nieświadomie puściła nadgarstek Syriusza. Obserwowała bardzo uważnie Severusa; wyciągnął swoją różdżkę.

\- Severusie, _proszę_ – praktycznie wyszeptała Lily. Nie bała się straszliwie bycia zaatakowaną, ale perspektywa stracenia całej nadziei przyjaźni Severusa była bolesna.

\- _Severusie_.

Ręka Ślizgona drgnęła. Poniósł nieznacznie swoje przedramię. Donna, Mary, Marlene, Syriusz, a nawet Peter przygotowali swoje różdżki. Kilka Ślizgonów zrobiło to samo. Lily widziała tylko Snape'a. Jego ręka znowu drgnęła.

Potem kilka rzeczy wydarzyło się naraz.

Gdy ramię Severusa poruszyło się trochę wyżej, Colista podniosła swoją różdżkę i wskazała nią na Mary Macdonald. Syriusz również podniósł różdżkę i swoich myślach zaczął formować słowa oszałamiającego zaklęcia. Remus ruszył do przodu, gotowy odepchnąć Lily, gdyby trzeba było, a Zabini, blondyn, złapał Colistę, ukrywając jej małe ciało za jego znacznie większym.

Jednakże jeden konkretny gest przeważył wszystkie inne w znaczeniu i widowisku. Pozornie znikąd wysoki chłopak z rozczochranymi czarnymi włosami pojawił się gdzieś za Marlene. James Potter – on nim jest – przecisnął się obok wszystkich i w jednym prostym, pełnym gracji i całkowicie wstrząsającym ruchu uderzył Nicolaia Mulcibera prosto w szczękę. Lily sapnęła, a Severus niemal upuścił swoją różdżkę w zaskoczeniu; chwilę później Mulciber był na podłodze, trzymając się za szczękę i jęcząc w bólu.

Sala zdawała się ucichnąć na kilka sekund. Wreszcie Syriusz Black zauważył: - Cóż, przynajmniej znaleźliśmy Jamesa.

Następnie Avery i Zabini podnieśli swoje różdżki i – wybaczcie frazes – rozpętało się piekło.

( _Joanna d'Arc_ )

Minerwa McGonagall była urodzoną nauczycielką szkolną. Posiadała wysoką, groźną budowę, srogi i elegancki ton głosu, usta tak łatwo zaciśnięte w cienką – praktycznie niewidoczną – linię i twarde jak skała oczy, które mogły uzyskać szczerą odpowiedź od kamienia. Drgnięcie jednej doskonale wygiętej brwi wystarczało by przekonać największego sceptyka, że była znawczynią jakiegokolwiek tematu i przez większość czasu nawet nie potrzebowała podnosić głosu by przywołać uwagę klasy. Wszystko w jej wyglądzie – na przykład, ciemne włosy odsunięte z jej chudej twarzy i długie, powłóczyste szaty, które nosiła – wskazywało rozsądny wizerunek: rodzaj trzymającej w ryzach osobowości, która łatwo wymagała szacunku. Minerwa McGonagall bez wątpienia była urodzoną nauczycielką szkolną, ale w tym momencie chciałaby, by nie był to powód.

\- Żadne z was – zaczęła starsza czarownica, krocząc od jednego końca jej gabinetu do drugiego – nie opuści tego pokoju, dopóki nie odpowie na moje pytanie.

Obcasy jej butów sięgających kostek – zielonych ze smoczej skóry – klikały złowrogo o twardą podłogę, jej usta były bardzo wąskie i nawet powietrze w przyciemnionym gabinecie zdawało się drgać, jednak dziewięciu Gryfonów stojących przed nią w kolejce milczało. Każdy wpatrywał się w część ściany bezpośrednio przed nim lub nią, wiedząc, że gdyby spotkali się spojrzeniem z głową ich domu i nauczycielką Transmutacji, na pewno nastąpiłoby wyznanie. McGonagall czekała parę chwil, po czym obracając się, gdy dotarła do ściany, skierowała się do jednego z uczniów blisko przeciwległego końca kolejki.

\- Panie Pettigrew. – Nieszczęśliwy Peter Pettigrew wyglądał, jakby miał się rozchorować. Każdy cal jego pięciostopowego i siedem ciała drżał, od piaskowo blond włosów do okutego skórą palca u nogi.

\- Tak... pani profesor?

\- Być może _ty_ możesz odpowiedzieć na moje pytanie – powiedziała profesor McGonagall, mrużąc oczy.

Peter z wybałuszonymi oczami zebrał swoją odwagę. – Ja... em... ja nie... jakie było pytanie?

Poirytowana, ale niezrażona McGonagall powtórzyła swoje wcześniejsze pytanie: - _Zapytałam_ , kto z was zaczął bójkę w Sali Wejściowej. Bójkę, która – mogę dodać – objęła więcej niż pięćdziesięciu uczniów i spowodowała _tuziny_ urazów.

\- Och. Och, em... nie wiem... nie szczególnie widziałem. Było... było bardzo tłoczno.

McGonagall podniosła te niezmordowane brwi. – Naprawdę? – Peter potaknął. – Jesteś pewien, że nikogo nie chronisz, panie Pettigrew?

\- Nie! Oczywiście, że... nie!

\- Nie pana Blacka?

\- Nie.

\- Pannę Shacklebolt?

\- Nie.

\- Pana McKinnona?

\- Nie!

\- Zatem pana Pottera?

\- _Nie_! P-pani profesor, przysięgam, nie wiem kto...

Lecz McGonagall najwyraźniej już straciła zainteresowanie. Podeszła do drugiego końca kolejki, gdzie stała z wysoko podniesioną głową Donna Shacklebolt. Jednakże gdy McGonagall podeszła bliżej, determinacja w bursztynowych oczach Donny osłabła. Jej kręcone czarne pukle były nie we właściwych miejscach, a czoło młodej czarownicy oznaczone było rozcięciem. Gdy McGonagall podeszła, Donna wyglądała na trochę mniej dumną z jej bitewnych blizn. Donna Christine Shacklebolt postępowała zgodnie z regulaminem i właśnie miała zostać poproszoną by skłamać _nauczycielowi_.

\- Panno Shacklebolt – powiedziała profesor McGonagall najłagodniejszym głosem – być może _ty_ możesz mi powiedzieć, co się wydarzyło? Być może _ty_ możesz mi powiedzieć, kto zaczął bójkę...

\- To byliby Ślizgoni, pani profesor – powiedziała od razu Donna. – Zdecydowanie oni ją zaczęli.

\- Rozumiem to – powiedziała cierpko nauczycielka. – Poza tuzinami niby przypadkowo rzuconych _klątw Confundus_... - McGonagall posłała znaczące spojrzenie Syriuszowi Blackowi, stojącemu blisko drugiego końca kolejki – ogólna zgodna opinia wydaje się być taka, że to garstka szóstorocznych Ślizgonów sprowokowała was wszystkich do bójki, ale któreś z was – jeden z szóstorocznych Gryffonów – tak naprawdę zapoczątkowało _fizyczną_ część bójki. Ponieważ Carlotty Meloni i Michelle Mumps nie było nawet wtedy w Sali, nie uznałam tego za konieczne by wzywać _je_ tutaj. Teraz, panno Shacklebolt, może powiesz mi, które z was _naprawdę_ zaczęło bójkę? _Kto uderzył pana Mulcibera_?

Donna zawahała się. Dwa razy otworzyła i zamknęła usta, aż w końcu zebrała siłę, by powiedzieć: - Nie wiem, pani profesor. Ja... ja nie widziałam, kto zadał pierwszy cios.

Wyraz twarzy profesor McGonagall stał się, jeśli to możliwe, jeszcze chłodniejszy. Pośpiesznie oddaliła się od Donny w kierunku, gdzie stała Marlene Price. Marlene miała siniaka na kości policzkowej i rozdarcie w swoim szkolnym swetrze, ale trzymała wysoko głowę, gdy profesor się zbliżyła.

\- Panno Price? To byłaś ty?

\- Nie, pani profesor – odpowiedziała Marlene.

\- Kto to był?

\- Nie wiem, pani profesor.

\- A _ty_ , panie Lupin? – McGonagall odwróciła się do prefekta, który pokręcił głową.

\- Sądzę, że jedna z tych klątw Confundusa, o której pani wspomniała, mnie uderzyła... - powiedział nieco nieprzekonująco. – Wszystko jest wciąż niewyraźne, jeśli pani...

\- Panie McKinnon?

Brązowowłosy chłopak po lewej Marlene pokręcił głową. – Byłam z kilkoma Puchonami. Nic nie widziałem.

Profesor McGonagall pokiwała głową, pozwalając całemu gabinetowi na chwilę trwać w ciszy. – Mam rację przypuszczając, że żadne z was się nie przyzna? – zapytała w końcu i jak można było się spodziewać spotkała się z większą ciszą. – Dobrze. Profesor Slughorn obecnie zajmuje się waszymi tak zwanymi „przeciwnikami". Nie mogę brać udziału w _ich_ karze. Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że wszyscy otrzymujecie szlabany i, za każdą godzinę, która minie, dopóki któreś z was nie powie prawdy, każde z waszej dziewiątki traci dwadzieścia punktów dla Gryffindoru.

Nastąpiło zbiorowe jęknięcie, a McGonagall ciągnęła dalej.

\- Pójdzie to tak długo dalej, jak jest to _potrzebne_ – powiedziała. – Nie ma żadnego możliwego sposobu, bym mogła przesadzić z tym jak rozczarowana wami jestem – najpierw za wasz _oczywisty_ udział w tak zawstydzającym pokazie barbarzyństwa... - Niewątpliwie odnosiła się do różnych poziomów złego stanu, wyniku awantury – a potem za wasze niegrzeczne, idiotyczne odmawianie współpracy ze mną w tej chwili. Odliczanie punktów zacznie się w ciągu tej godziny. – Wyglądała na tak rozczarowaną, jak twierdziła. – Nie mam więcej do...

\- Ja to zrobiłam.

McGonagall – jak również każdy inny, w tym James – odwróciła się by spojrzeć na szóstoroczną, która właśnie się przyznała.

\- _Ty_ , panno Evans?

Lily zamrugała szybko, zbierając odwagę i potaknęła. – Tak, pani profesor, ja... ja zaczęłam bójkę.

Profesor McGonagall skrzyżowała ramiona, podchodząc do rudowłosej z niedowierzaniem na jej starzejącej się twarzy. – _Ty_ uderzyłaś Mulcibera? _Ty_ zwichnęłaś mu szczękę? – żądała.

Lily zagryzła wargę, świadoma jej chudych ramion i szczupłej postury. – Ja... em... ćwiczę.

\- Panno Evans...

\- To prawda, pani profesor – naciskała Lily. – Szczerze, ja... ja byłam zła i rzeczy wydarzyły się bardzo szybko, i powinnam pani powiedzieć wcześniej, ale byłam... przypuszczam, że się bałam.

Przez długą minutę starsza czarownica wpatrywała się uważnie w młodszą. – Reszta może wyjść – powiedziała w końcu nauczycielka. Bez słowa pozostała ósemka opuściła gabinet. Lily wypuściła powietrze, nerwowo czekając na karę, która na pewno będzie jej w momencie, gdy McGonagall zostanie z nią sama.

\- Panno Evans – powtórzyła McGonagall, wciąż sceptyczna. – Jesteś pewna, że chcesz przyjąć na siebie ten ciężar?

\- Ja... ja nie biorę ciężaru – powiedziała poważnie Lily. – Zasługuję na to... to była moja wina.

\- Zatem nikogo _nie_ kryjesz? – zapytała McGonagall.

Lily zajęła chwilę odpowiedź. – Pani profesor – powiedziała wreszcie – gdybym ja tego nie zrobiła, to kto? Znając naszą klasę Black albo Potter, prawda? – McGonagall tego nie zakwestionowała. – A czy naprawdę bym _ich_ broniła?

Nauczycielka transmutacji przyjrzała się uważnie Lily. – Zatem dobrze. – A brzmiała na tak szczerze rozczarowaną, że Lily prawie chciała zmienić oświadczenie: myśl, że głowa jej domu – czarownica, którą tak bardzo podziwiała – mogła nią gardzić była praktycznie nie do zniesienia. – Cała sprawa jest wielkim wstydem dla mnie i całego personelu. List zostanie wysłany do twojej matki i... cóż, co do reszty twoich kolegów z klasy...

\- Ale oni nie wiedzieli – przerwała głośno Lily. – To znaczy... byli w Sali ze wszystkimi innymi, oczywiście, ale każdy inny był skonfundowany, więc czy nie jest... _możliwe_ , że mówili prawdę, kiedy powiedzieli, że nie wiedzieli, kto uderzył Mulcibera?

\- Jest to _możliwe_ – niechętnie uznała McGonagall. – Ale _ty_ , panno Evans... obawiam się, że tego nie da się obejść.

\- Nie – zgodziła się rudowłosa.

\- Pięćdziesiąt punktów zostanie odliczonych Gryffindorowi. I spędzisz każdy piątkowy wieczór na szlabanie przez resztę miesiąca.

Lily pochyliła głowę. – Tak, pani profesor.

\- Musisz nauczyć się, Lily, że bycie prawdziwie odważnym Gryffonem nie zawsze oznacza branie podejścia Jamesa Pottera do każdej sytuacji... które ogólnie wiąże się z uderzeniem lub przeklęciem kogoś.

Powstrzymując uśmiech Lily skinęła głową. – Tak, pani profesor – raz jeszcze powiedziała poważnie. – Bardzo przepraszam, że to się wydarzyło.

McGonagall potaknęła z beznamiętną twarzą. – Możesz już iść.

\- Tak, proszę pani. – I tak zrobiła.

Kiedy została sama, profesor McGonagall usiadła przy jej biurku, kręcąc głową. Więc Lily Evans zaczęła totalną awanturę w Sali Wejściowej... nawet jeśli to nie była prawda, to cała sprawa stworzyła zabawną historię. Pozwoliła sobie na mały uśmiech.

\- Dobra robota.

( _Trochę o Jamesie_ )

James Potter był wysoki. Miał czarne włosy, które – całkiem jak sam James – nigdy nie wydawały się skłonne do współpracy. Był przystojny z okularami, mocną szczęką i długim, prostym nosem. Miał ładną skórę, ładne zęby i krzywy uśmiech. Grał w Quidditcha lepiej niż niemal każdy, kogo znał i miał bardzo charakterystyczny chód: jednocześnie leniwy i poważny, opanowany chód, który zdawał się sugerować, że gdziekolwiek był, byłoby mu tak wygodnie gdzie indziej i ktokolwiek, kogo mógł tam zobaczyć miał szczęście, że w ogóle przyszedł.

James Potter zbyt dużo palił.

Spędził większość 1 września 1975 _nie_ myśląc o Lily Evans, przez co mam na myśli to, że spędził większość 1 września 1975 _zdeterminowany_ by nie myśleć o Lily Evans. Po wyjściu z Ekspresu Hogwart postanowił przespacerować się do szkoły i gdy wszystkie powozy zniknęły, wsunął papierosa do ust, zapalił go i w pełni cieszył się samotną podróżą do zamku.

Rzeczywiście _nie_ myślał o Lily Evans przez te około dwadzieścia minut.

Potem przybył do Sali Wejściowej. Widział wywiązujący się dramat pomiędzy Lily i jakimiś Ślizgonami, ale nic nie powiedział, ponieważ zdecydował, że już nie chciał przejmować się tym co ta konkretna rudowłosa prefekt robiła. Jednak wsłuchiwał się, dopóki dokładnie nie zobaczył, co miało się stać. Wtedy bez namysłu, nawet nie zastanawiając się nad konsekwencjami (będzie bardzo wiele konsekwencji dla Jamesa, ale więcej o tym później), wystąpił naprzód i przewrócił Nicolaia Mulciber na podłogę.

Zwichnął szczękę Mulcibera, ale nie odkrył tego do później w gabinecie McGonagall po tym jak Lily Evans przyznała się do przestępstwa, by nie mogli stracić dużej ilości punktów dla Gryffindora. Byłby całkiem dumny, że zwichnął szczękę faceta, gdyby nie czuł się tak fatalnie z powodu wszystkiego innego.

Jednak James opuścił gabinet z pozostałymi i trzymał zamknięte usta. Trzymanie zamkniętych ust nigdy nie było najlepszą umiejętnością Jamesa, ale ostatnio nad tym pracował.

( _Więcej o Joannie d'Arc_ )

Ceremonia Przydziału – która, przez połączone skutki zniszczenia Irytka i bójkę w Sali Wejściowej została opóźniona o niemal godzinę – była hałaśliwsza, niż Lily kiedykolwiek pamiętała. Ona, wraz z resztą szóstorocznych Gryffonów, przyszła późno z powodu kazania profesor McGonagall; ich Ślizgońscy przeciwnicy podkradli się do Sali kilka minut później, widocznie niezadowoleni, że profesor Slughorn ośmielił się w ogóle ich ukarać. Severus wciąż nie patrzył nikomu w oczy.

Uczta Powitalna zaczęła się parę minut później, ale nie przed tym jak srebrnowłosy dyrektor, profesor Dumbledore, wstał od stołu nauczycielskiego na przedzie Wielkiej Sali i wygłosił krótkie przemówienie.

\- Zdaję sobie sprawę – powiedział, zawsze obecny błysk rozbawienia w jego niebieskich oczach był tego wieczoru trochę mniej oczywisty – że była to dość dramatyczna noc; mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że reszta roku minie w dużo bardziej nudnym stylu. – Równie dobrze Dumbledore mógł to rozkazać. Kontynuował bardziej poważnie: - W tym roku takie zwady nie mogą się ciągnąć dalej. Kiedy świat znajduje się w chaosie, obowiązkiem jest Hogwartu by zostać zjednoczonym. Teraz zjadać.

I talerze na czterech stołach zostały natychmiast napełnione.

\- Rzeczywiście zjednoczony – skomentowała Donna kwadrans później, serwując sobie drugą porcję ziemniaków. – Kiedy Hogwart był _kiedykolwiek_ zjednoczony? Kiedy Gryffoni _nie_ spierali się ze Ślizgonami?

\- Kiedy Ślizgoni nie byli złym towarzystwem? – dodała ponuro Marlene. – Bez obrazy, Lily. Wiemy, że Snape był kiedyś w porządku...

\- Mów za siebie – mruknęła Donna. Mary pozostawała wyjątkowo cicho przez większość posiłku.

\- W porządku, Mare? – zapytała Lily. – Nie wyglądasz najlepiej. Czy musisz odwiedzić szpital?

\- Nic mi nie jest – westchnęła Mary. Jej pewne siebie, radosne ja było nieco zmizerniałe – rzadkie, prawie nieistniejące zdarzenie. – Sądzę, że jedynie myślałam o tym, co powiedziała Colista... i o zeszłym roku, kiedy Avery mnie przeklął w klasie transmutacyjnej. – Jej szczerość na temat całej sprawy zaskoczyła Lily. Marlene przykryła ramieniem barki brunetki.

\- Zostałaś wciągnięta w zasadzkę, Mary – powiedziała spokojnie blondynka. – Oni są tylko ohydnymi tchórzami, wszyscy, którzy są rozwścieczeni, że dziewczyna taka jak ty nigdy by z nimi się nie umówiła. – Mary uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością, po czym spojrzała na Lily.

\- Więc dlaczego to zrobiłaś, Ruda?

Lily, popijając swój dyniowy sok, uniosła brew. – Co zrobiłam?

\- Wzięłaś winę – rozwinęła Mary ściszonym tonem. – Dlaczego powiedziałaś, że to ty walnęłaś Mulcibera?

\- Ktoś musiał – odrzekła Lily, myśląc że to raczej oczywiste. – Nie chciałam by Gryffindor stracił te wszystkie punkty, a stało się oczywiste, że Potter nie zamierzał się odezwać.

\- Nie widzę w tym sensu – przyznała Donna; - To znaczy, oczywiście cieszę się, że to zrobiłaś, bo Gryffindor nie straci tyle punktów i nie będę musiała iść na szlaban, ale, Lily, teraz wszyscy będą _ciebie_ obwiniali za stracenie nam pięćdziesięciu punktów, zanim w ogóle zaczęła się szkoła. Mogło być to szlachetne, ale nie było szalenie bystre, prawda?

\- Dzięki za wsparcie, Donna – odparła Lily. – Słuchajcie, naprawdę wszystko mi jedno. Mam cztery szlabany i pięćdziesiąt mniej punktów... gdyby to Potter wziął winę, prawdopodobnie zabraliby sto punktów, tylko dlatego, że on zawsze odwala takie afery.

\- Tak przypuszczam – zgodziła się Marlene. – Dobra, skończyłam... myślę, że pójdę do dormitorium. Masz hasło, Lily?

Jako prefekt Lily miała. – Skaczące Fasolki – odpowiedziała. – Już skończyłaś? Ledwo coś zjadłaś.

\- Jestem na diecie – poinformowała ich Marlene, zerkając z niezadowoleniem na swoją chudą posturę. – Skaczące Fasolki, mówisz?

\- Diecie? – zakpiła Mary. – Wyjdź, Marlene, jesteś taka głupia z jedzeniem.

\- Mówi to gałązka. Skaczące Fasolki?

Lily potaknęła. – Jesteś piękna, Mar.

\- Hmm, powinnam być – powiedziała lekko Marlene. – Prawie nic nie jadłam od dwóch tygodni.

\- Też skończyłaś, Mar? – zapytał chłopak również siedzący przy stole Gryffindoru. Miał jasnobrązowe włosy, niebieskie oczy, dobroduszny wyraz twarzy i pusty talerz. – Jeśli idziesz do Pokoju Wspólnego, to się doczepię.

\- Pewnie, Adamie – powiedziała Marlene, uśmiechając się gdy Adam McKinnon wstał od stołu. Posiadał kilka własnych bitewnych blizn z bójki, w tym rozdarty sweter i fioletowego siniaka na czole. – Do zobaczenia później – dodała do dziewczyn, odchodząc.

\- Nie rób niczego, czego ja bym nie zrobiła! – zawołała za nimi wymownie Mary.

\- Co wlicza _co_ dokładnie? – spytała Donna. – Jesteś tak jakby dziwką, Mary.

\- Nie bądź wredna – przerwała Lily.

Mary westchnęła. – Wiecznie będzie dla mnie zagadką, dlaczego Marlene dalej chodzi z tym _palantem_ Milesem Stimpsonem, kiedy ma zupełnie uroczego faceta jak Adam McKinnon.

\- Co masz na myśli, „ma"? – spytała zdziwiona Donna. – Nie myślisz, że McKinnonowi podoba się Marlene, nie?

Obydwie Mary i Lily prychnęły. – Myślę, że jesteś _ślepa_ , to właśnie myślę, Donna, kochanie – odpowiedziała Mary. Donna zmarszczyła brwi.

Kiedy kolacyjne talerze zostały opróżnione, pojawił się deser. Kiedy deserowe talerze zostały opróżnione, przyszedł czas na sen.

\- Gryffoni tędy – zawołała Lily do jej stołu; tak naprawdę nie musieli za nią iść, ale jako prefekt, była zobowiązana pokazać pierwszoroczniakom gdzie iść, i oczywiście, miała hasło. Tym samym Lily sumiennie poprowadziła drogę w górę po schodach i przez korytarze w kierunku siódmego piętra i wieży Gryffindoru.

Po drodze pewna liczba uczniów zatrzymała ją by jej pogratulować czy podziękować za przywalenie Mulciberowi – jak szybko rozprzestrzeniały się wiadomości. Jednakże na czwartym piętrze ktoś ją dogonił, kogo Lily nieszczególnie była zadowolona zobaczyć.

\- Mogę zamienić z tobą słowo, Evans? – zapytał James z bardzo małym pytaniem w głosie.

\- Muszę zabrać pierwszoroczniaków do Pokoju Wspólnego i podać hasło – odparowała chłodno Lily. – Może później.

\- Remus może to zrobić – powiedział James. Remus rzeczywiście był dostępny i wykwalifikowany, ale Lily pozostawała niepewna.

\- Zgoda – zdecydowała w tej chwili. Nie mogło to zaszkodzić. Remus przejął prowadzenie, a Lily została w tyle z Jamesem Potterem. Czekał, aż będą sami w korytarzu, by się odezwać.

W następnych latach Lily nie mogła sobie dokładnie przypomnieć, co w tym momencie oczekiwała od Jamesa do powiedzenia, lecz cokolwiek to było, oczywiście nie było to to, co James _powiedział_.

\- Co do cholery sobie myślałaś?

Jedno bicie serca.

\- C-co? – zdołała wypowiedzieć rudowłosa.

\- Co sobie _myślałaś_?

\- Ja... - Ale żadna odpowiedź nie wydawała się odpowiednia. – O czym ty mówisz, Potter?

\- Mówię o twoim idiotycznym małym popisie z profesor McGonagall – powiedział ostro James. – Mówię o tym, jak _głupio_ przypisałaś... przypisałaś sobie zasługę za rąbnięcie Mulcibera, kiedy _nikt_..

\- Przypisałam sobie zasługę? – powtórzyła z niedowierzaniem Lily, jej temperament się podnosił. – _Przepraszam_ , „przypisałam sobie zasługę"? Postradałeś zmysły!

\- Czemu, do diabła, powiedziałaś McGonagall, że to _ty_ zaczęłaś bójkę?

Zielone oczy Lily zwęziły się. – Czemu, do diabła, ty _nie_ powiedziałeś McGonagall, że to _ty_ zacząłeś bójkę?

\- _Nie_ zacząłem bójki – warknął James. – Jedynie rąbnąłem Mulcibera. Nie byłem zamieszany w twoje małe święto miłości ze Ślizgonami. Ale nie musiałaś brać ciężaru za walnięcie Mulcibera, tak jak powiedziałaś McGonagall!

Lily nie przejęła się mówieniem mu, że, technicznie, nigdy tak naprawdę nie powiedziała, że uderzyła Mulcibera. Mocno to zasugerowała, tak, ale szczerze przyznała – nie. Położyła ręce na biodrach i pokręciła niedowierzająco głową. – Wow, Potter, nawet _ja_ nie spodziewałam się, że naprawdę mnie _potępisz_ za wzięcie twojej kary!

\- Nikt cię nie _prosił_ by brać ciężar! – powiedział głośno czarodziej.

\- Nikt nie _prosił ciebie_ byś rąbnął Mulcibera! – zripostowała Lily. – I do twojej wiadomości, nie wzięłam winy dla _ciebie_! Po prostu nie chciałam, by Gryffindor stracił te wszystkie punkty!

\- Wciąż straciliśmy pięćdziesiąt – Slughorn zabrał tylko dwadzieścia Slytherinowi!

\- A co to ma wspólnego ze mną? Czemu nie warczysz na _niego_?

\- Bo nie mogę znieść ciebie biegającej wokoło, zachowującej się jak męczennica – powiedział James. – To ty zaczęłaś całą sprawę ze Snape'em, Mulciberem, Colistą Black i resztą – czemu ty nie _powinnaś_ dostać za to szlabanów?

\- _O czym ty gadasz_? – w połowie wrzasnęła Lily, niezdolna uwierzyć własnym uszom. – Kto _zachowuje się jak męczennica_? Nie powiedziałam ci jednego słowa!

\- Będziesz próbowała użyć tego przeciwko mnie przez resztę roku – odpowiedział kapitan Quidditcha. – A ja ci tylko mówię, że to się nie uda. Jeśli zamierzasz grać Joannę d'Arc, nie wścieknij się gdy spłoniesz na stosie. _Jasne_? Ponieważ nie zamierzam czuć się winnym, a ty na sto procent nie sprawisz, że przeproszę za to, że wpakujesz się przez to w kłopoty. W zasadzie powinnaś _mi dziękować_ za zwichnięcie szczęki tego idioty.

Lily gapiła się. Zamrugała kilkanaście razy. Znowu spokojna, przeczesała dłonią jej długie włosy i powiedziała: - Powinnam ci _dziękować_? Jak to wymyśliłeś?

\- Otóż po pierwsze – odparł – uratowałem cię przed masą dramatu. – Lily zaczęła się sprzeciwiać, lecz James kontynuował: - _Potrzebowałaś_ kogoś, by położył kres tej sprawie, ponieważ nie mogłaś sobie poradzić z prawdą sytuacji.

\- A dokładnie, _jaka_ ona jest?

\- Że Snape by cię rozbroił. – Przez moment dwójka szóstorocznych stała w niechętnym zawieszeniu broni; James pozwolił słowom dotrzeć do świadomości, a Lily walczyła by coś powiedzieć. – Rozbroiłby cię i zdecydowałby raz na zawsze przeciwko tobie, a prawdę mówiąc, Evans, nie sądzę, żebyś sobie z tym poradziła.

Lily wypuściła powietrze. – I _dlatego_ powaliłeś Mulcibera, tak? – zażądała. – By _uratować mnie przed jakąś nie do zniesienia prawdą_?

James pokręcił głową. – Powaliłem Mulcibera, bo jest dupkiem, który działa mi na nerwy. Ale przy okazji pomogłem dużo tobie i drogiemu Smarkerusowi. Teraz nie musi on wybierać stron. Jak cholernie jest _to_ wygodne?

\- Nie wiesz co by on zrobił – powiedziała wyzywająco Lily. – I nie wiem jak możesz usprawiedliwiać, to co zrobiłeś jako zapobieganiu czemuś gorszemu, kiedy uderzenie go spowodowało gigantyczną bijatykę w Sali Wejściowej!

\- No i co? Cieszę się, że uderzyłem sukinsyna... gdybyś w ogóle miała odwagę, _ty_ zrobiłabyś to samo!

\- Co...?

\- Nie możesz po prostu siedzieć bezczynnie i pozwalać ludziom mówić cokolwiek, do diabła, chcą, Evans.

\- Tak naprawdę, dokładnie właśnie to potrafisz robić, Potter. Nie słyszałeś o „życie może dać mi w kość"?

\- To się nazywa stanie w obronie słusznej sprawy, Evans!

\- Ale musisz wybierać swoje bitwy! – krzyknęła gniewnie Lily. – I to _nie_ była dobra pora na zaczęcie bójki ze Ślizgonami. Byliśmy w zatłoczonej sali z tuzinami innych ludzi naokoło, którzy mogliby być – i _byli_ , że tak dodam – zaatakowani.

\- Nie udawaj, że to _dlatego_ się wycofałaś – uśmiechnął się szyderczo James. – Wycofałaś się, bo był tam Snape.

Lily stała się bardzo zimna. – _Przepraszam_? – powiedziała cicho i James powinien skulić się ze strachu w obecności tego rodzaju gniewu. Znowu jednak, James Potter rzadko robił to, co powinien.

\- Wycofałaś się, bo był tam Snape – powtórzył. – Ilekroć zachodzi jakikolwiek inny rodzaj niesprawiedliwości, zrywasz się i kładziesz temu szybciutko kres. Lecz kiedy tylko jest zamieszany Snape, nagle jesteś sztandarem dyplomacji i wszyscy powinniśmy jedynie „wybrać swoje bitwy". Ostatecznie będziesz musiała sobie uświadomić, że bez względu na to czy dzisiaj cię rozbroił, on już wybrał swoją stronę i...

_Klaps!_

Odcisk jej małej dłoni zapłonął czerwienią na jego twarzy. Potarł ją delikatnie, i choć James nie wydawał się zaskoczony, uciszył się.

\- Nie wiesz, u licha, o czym gadasz – powiedziała do niego jadowicie Lily. – I jeżeli szczerze wierzysz w te głupoty, jesteś większym idiotą niż kiedykolwiek myślałam.

Po tym odwróciła się na pięcie i ruszyła korytarzem. Zatrzymała się kilka kroków dalej. – _I skąd, do diabła, wiesz kim jest Joanna d'Arc_? – krzyknęła, ale gdy James próbował odpowiedzieć, potrząsnęła głową, dodając: - Mniejsza o to. Nie chcę wiedzieć. – Po czym Lily pośpiesznie odeszła, ponieważ nie sądziła, że mogłaby znieść jeszcze chwilę blisko niego.

( _Dramat_ )

\- Więc nie zamierzasz nam powiedzieć, co powiedział James? – zapytała Mary, gdy Lily myła twarz w umywalce łazienki szóstorocznych dziewcząt.

\- Czemu tak mówisz?

\- Cóż, nie powiedziałaś słowa, odkąd przyszłaś tutaj dziesięć minut temu – powiedziała jej brunetka. – Poza, i cytuję „nie cierpię tego dupka!", przez co możemy tylko sądzić, że było to odniesienie do Jamesa.

\- Było – przyznała Lily, wycierając się, po czym dwie dziewczyny wróciły do przyległego dormitorium dziewcząt. – Przeklął mnie za „przypisanie sobie zasługi" za bójkę.

\- Żartujesz – zdumiała się Marlene, która czesała swoje długie blond włosy przy lustrze. – _Nie zrobił tego_! _Nie mógł_!

\- Zrobił i mógł – odpowiedziała Lily. – Powiedział, że gram „Joannę d'Arc".

\- Skąd on wie, kim była Joanna d'Arc? – Chciała wiedzieć Mary. Lily pokręciła głową, świadcząc swoją niewiedzę w tej sprawie.

\- Kim _jest_ Joanna d'Arc? – zapytała z ciekawością Donna, jedyna czysto krwista z tej grupy.

\- Mugolska męczennica – odparła Marlene. – To dziwaczne. Czemu miałby być na ciebie _wściekły_ za wyciągnięcie go z kłopotów?

Pytanie zawisło w ciszy w dormitorium przez niemal minutę, nim Michelle Mumps – piąta współlokatorka weszła. – To była wspaniała uczta – powiedziała. – Uwielbiam truskawkowy placek! A wy?

Michelle – lub Shelley – Mumps była niezbyt ładną dziewczyną z krągłą figurą i kapryśną naturą. Shelley nie była szczególnie blisko z pozostałą czwórką. Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką była ich ostatnia współlokatorka, tymczasowo nieobecna Carlotta Meloni.

Shelley zauważyła, że pozostała czwórka wydawała się szczególnie refleksyjna i zapytała: - O co chodzi? Coś się stało?

Donna przewróciła oczami. – Tylko dramat, Shelley. Tylko mnóstwo dramatu.

\- O, dobrze! – pisnęła Shelley – Idę się przebrać i umyć zęby – potem musicie mi wszystko o tym opowiedzieć. – Zebrała jakieś rzeczy ze swojego kufra i pośpieszyła do łazienki. Marlene skończyła czesanie włosów i poszła usiąść na łóżku z baldachimem, które wybrała dla siebie.

\- Wiecie z czego _ja_ nie mogę się otrząsnąć? – skomentowała po chwili blondynka. – Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Luke Harper powiedział już „kocham cię".

Lily zaczęła się śmiać. – Mar, po wszystkim co dziś się wydarzyło, _właśnie to_ wciąż cię martwi?

Marlene skinęła głową. – To takie zabawne! I nie zerwał z tobą, kiedy nie powiedziałaś tego samego.

\- _Nie mogłam_ powiedzieć tego samego – poprawiła ją Lily.

\- Niemniej jednak – zgodziła się Mary. – Obawiam się, że dołączyłaś w szeregi „złych dziewczyn" z resztą nas, Ruda.

\- Co masz na myśli? – zapytała prefekt.

\- Dobre dziewczynki mówią „kocham cię" – powiedziała jej rzeczowo Mary, po czym wspięła się na swoje łóżko. Lily westchnęła, również wchodząc do łóżka.

\- Po prostu cieszę się, że dzień się _skończył_. W tym jednym jestem z Dumbledorem – miejmy nadzieję, że wszystko odtąd się uspokoi.

\- Zastanawiam się, gdzie jest nasza szósta współlokatorka – dumała beztrosko Mary.

Donna prychnęła. – Poważnie? Carlotta zajęła więcej łóżek w tej szkole niż jakakolwiek inna osoba w historii Hogwartu. – Carlotta Meloni miała reputację. – Prawdopodobnie jest gdzieś z facetem. – Tak naprawdę, to nie była, ale o tym później.

\- Dobranoc wszystkim – zawołała Lily do reszty. – Śpijcie dobrze i niech jutro zawiedzie mniej niż dzisiaj.

\- Cześć – powiedziały chórem Mary i Marlene. Ich czwórka zasnęła do czasu, gdy Shelley wróciła z toalety.

Czasami los śmiesznie działa.

Nazajutrz zbudziły się wczesnego ranka przez przenikliwy krzyk.


End file.
